So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Good Night
by Totto-chan
Summary: Because musicals can bring a smile to any one's face. /America Austria, de-anon for the kink meme on livejournal/


This is a de-anon for the kink meme on livejournal~ I fixed some typos I, and the suddenly tense change I accidentally made.

The prompt was, "Any one/Austria: 'Smile, it's the best thing you can do we your lips.'"

I decided on America/Austria, based on the _Sound of Music _tours they have in Austria (which are very popular for both American and Japanese tourists, thus Japan's appearance.).

Lol, this is cheesy cheesy cheese. Yay.

I swear to god I'll try writing something with a plot next time.

**disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to the wonderful Himaruya.

* * *

The bus rattled languidly down one of Austria's many roads, giving its occupants a nice view of the scenery, the wide skies, the mountains in the distance...really, it was a beautiful sight. Sadly, Austria could not fully enjoy it, with America sitting next to him and bouncing up and down in his seat like an excited child (and if he didn't _stop it this instant_, God so help him...).

"Alfred, could you please refrain from jumping around? We are in a moving vehicle." It was the third time he had asked the other nation to calm down, and his patience was wearing thin.

"Yes, Alfred-san...I believe you might be bothering some of the other people," Japan chimed in from the seat behind them.

"What? Oh, sorry, I'm just...so excited! Wow! This is so cool! I haven't been here in ages, and, wow, this brings back memories--"

"--So you've said, Alfred," Austria pushed his glasses up. "Five times already."

"Well, yeah, but it's true! After all, _The Sound of Music_ was an awesome film--okay, I filmed it so that would make it awesome _any way_, but--and you even let us film it here, and this is such a great tour, 'cause we get to travel around in a nice big car, and they're playing the soundtrack nonstop--man, that Julie Andrews is something, isn't she?" America turned around in his seat to peer down at Japan. "Don't you think so, Kiku?"

"It is...quite enjoyable," He conceded, nodding.

"See, Rodereich? Man, this was all just a stroke of pure genius~"

"Hm." Austria let his gaze wander back over to the window (America, thankfully, seemed all too happy to start ignoring Austria again and enjoy the never ending run of _The Sound of Music_ that was running on the bus' television screens).

America had been right, he admitted, in that this tour brought back memories--though not the kind the blond nation meant.

For him, it meant directing a cheerful musical, dancing with that miss Andrews he loved so much, singing with her.

For Austria, it brought up rather...unpleasant memories. Of the second World War, of the German occupation...

It wasn't until he felt a sharp, painful poke in his side that Austria realized he had drifted off. Startled, he looked over to see America (with his face shoved up close, a little too much for comfort), frowning.

"Yes? What is it?" Austria demanded, the inquisition coming out a bit harsher than he had intended.

"We're on a _trip_," America whined. "We're supposed to _fun_!"

The brunette stared at him a little helplessly, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"So, I'm sayin', look at you!" America waved his hands around, some sort of vague gesture. "You're all depressed, like France when he gets told off, or England when he's drunk, or something."

"Oh." Austria sat up straighter, and smoothed out the jacket on his lap. "I apologize; I didn't mean to ruin this for you and Kiku."

"You're _not_, it's just..." America sighed, and furrowed his brow. "I just wanted all of us to have fun _together_, and you're not having a good time, and, you---you just need to smile more, any way!"

Austria blinked, taken back a bit by America's little outburst (and he could hear Japan give a little "sssh!" behind him). "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't smile much, you know." America poked his cheek annoyingly, and leaned toward Austria. "You should do it more. Here, let me help!"

He started tugging at Austria's face, only to have the latter sputter and smack his hands away. "That is quite enough of that--"

"C'mon, please?" America held his hands up and away from Austria, instead fixing him with a pleading look. "Smile. Someone told me once, it's the best thing you can do with your lips."

It was only then that Austria noticed how close America really was to him, how their shoulders touched lightly, how nice his warm body felt next to him--

"Oh, all right." _I'll humor you_, and he twisted his lips into a perfect smile, and America beamed at the response.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Swinging a broad arm around Austria's shoulder, he leaned even closer to the other nation.

It was only a fleeting thought, as America began belting "Sixteen Going on Seventeen," that there were even _better_ things Austria could do with his lips_--_

Ah, but, that could wait for later_._


End file.
